Code Lyoko vs Demonic Toys
by KingofNightmares
Summary: My friends help me bring back the Toulon Puppets, but someone else wants the Puppets for themselves. Also there will be living killer toys, romance, horror, comedy, and suspence!


CODE LYOKO vs DEMONIC TOYS 

CHAPTER 1

**TRUST**

We open with two children coming downstairs to their Christmas tree to see what Santa brought them. They each pick up a present, but then the gifts start moving, suddenly a teddy bear pops out of one and a baby doll out of another.

"Christmas Pals!" one child exclaimed. Then an annoying theme starts,

"_Christmas Pals, Christmas Pals_

_Love to come and play,_

_What fun you'll have,_

_With your Christmas Pals,_

_When they wake up Christmas day!"_

'Flick' a TV was turned off.

"I hate those commercials." Said Jake.

"Let it go, huh," said Odd. "The song's not _that_ bad."

"It ain't that, its just, they made them just like," Jake paused, "_them._"

'Ping' went Jake's mind, "**ODD!**" he yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THE WORKSHOP!"

"Sorry, Jake." A boy said. "My fault, he snuck in behind me."

"Oh, I- ODD!" Jake was cut off seeing Odd over by some puppets.

"I DIDN'T TOUCH ANYTHING I SWEAR!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but seeing you by the puppets makes my stomach ache, so move away from 'em." Before Odd could move Jeremy and Aelita came in.

"Woah!" Jeremy yelled as he dodged Odd.

Jake walked over to the four puppets on the table and put an injection needle on the table. They all worked for 2 hours, everything was running smooth.

"Ah, finally, we'll bring them to life, Andre Toulon's puppets" Jake said.

"Uh, Jake, we seem to have hit a snag." Said Aelita. "We need 2 drops of Toulon blood."

"What!?" Yumi yelled. ( She came in after the first hour )

"Guys." Jake started.

"We worked for 2 hours for a dead end!?" Odd hollered.

"Guys!" Jake started again.

"This is just," Ulrich was cut off by Jake.

"_**GUYS!!**_" Jake had to yell at the top of his lungs. "I have Toulon blood, there were little vials of the stuff in the puppet trunk."

"Hah?" everyone asked. Jake ignored them and added 2 drops of blood into the formula, which was going to be used to bring the puppets to life. Jake injected the formula into a puppet that looked like a jester.

"C'mon, come to life." Jake said nervously. Nothing happened, no movement, no sound, and no living.

"It's a lemon." Said Odd. Jake looked over at him angrily and flicked him in the forehead. "Ow!" Odd yelled.

"Ah well, lets just go to bed, we'll get a new batch started tomorrow." Everyone agreed and began to walk away, but they stopped when they heard a noise behind them. They turned and saw the puppet, his face spinning where there were separations in it. When his face came to a stop it was a smiling happy face.

"It works!" Jeremy exclaimed. They quickly injected the formula into the rest of the puppets. Once the puppets were all alive Jake gave the introductions.

"This is Jester," He pointed to the one they brought to life first and Jester waved to everyone. "this is Blade," he introduced a pale puppet with long white hair, black clothes, large empty eye sockets, and a blade for one hand, and a hook for the other. He crossed his arms in the shape of an 'x'. "Six-shooter," he pointed to a cowboy puppet with six arms and a six-shooter in each hand. He tipped his hat to everyone. "and this is Pinhead." The last puppet wore a red sweater, tan slacks, and loafers, but his inhuman feature was his tiny, slightly pointed head. "Guys," Jake said to the puppets. "I am Jacob Dumire, I happened to find you guys in your trunk, which I found in the middle of the woods. This is Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della-Robia, Yumi Ishyama, and Aelita Hopper, they helped me bring you guys to life. Then Jester nodded, Blade crossed his arms, Six-shooter tipped his hat up with a gun, and Pinhead held his hand out to Aelita. Aelita shook his hand.

"They like us, hehheh." Aelita said.

"No, no they trust you. Did I tell you guys how the puppets helped defeat the

Nazis in World War 2."

"173 times!" They all said.

"You guys feel like we're being watched?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh, no." Everyone replied, but little did they know there was a small toy on a shelf. It was no toy, it was a bug, with a camera in the eye of it. A man sitting in the shadows watching everyone on one of a million screens turned in his chair. He spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"I must tell Ms. Sharpe. We found the puppets."


End file.
